Lotus Evora '09
|gt6type = |drivetrain = |power = 268 BHP |pp = 460 PP |torque = 348 Nm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = |displacement = |aspiration = NA }} The Lotus Evora '09 is a sports car from British car manufacturer Lotus. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and later returned in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors This is list of colors available for the Lotus Evora '09: *Aspen White *Ice White *Arctic Silver *Graphite Grey *Quartz Silver *Storm Titanium *Liquid Blue *Aquamarine Blue *Carbon Grey *Starlight Black *Phantom Black *Racing Green *Persian Blue *Laser Blue *Canyon Red *Ardent Red *Burnt Orange *Solar Yellow *Chrome Orange *Isotope Green Description "A lightweight sportscar by Lotus that is also able to serve as daily driver." When the Lotus Evora was introduced to the public in 2009, it represented the British company's first all new project in 13 years, and the first 2+2 (4-seater) since the Excel in 1992. The Evora was positioned above the Elise and Europa, because of its slightly larger body size and more widespread appeal. What made the Evora special was its mid-engine configuration, as not many four seaters had their engine mounted behind the seats. That engine came in the form of Toyota's 2GR-FE, a 3.5-liter V-6 (from cars like the Blade) that was retuned by Lotus to produce 276 BHP and 258.2 lb-ft of torque. This allowed the lightweight Evora, which weighed in at roughly 1382 kg, to dash to 60 mph in less than 5.0 seconds and reach a top speed of 162 mph, putting it in the same performance league as the Porsche 911. The Evora's body design was uniquely Lotus, highlighted by a long front overhang and short rear deck. Inside the sheet metal, the cabin was a picture of luxury as it featured high-quality materials and ample space for larger drivers in the front seats. The suspension utilized double wishbones at all four corners. The ventilated discs with AP Racing 4-piston calipers provided plenty of stopping power, which helped make the Evora one of the best handling cars in thee world, and one that Colin Chapman would have been proud of. Acquisition GT5P This car can be purchased at the Lotus Dealership for 100,000 Credits. GT5 The Lotus Evora '09 is a Premium car and, as mentioned above, can be purchased at the Lotus dealership for 100,000 Credits. It is a Level 6 car. GT6 The Lotus Evora '09 can be purchased at the Lotus dealership for 100,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Trivia *During the development of Gran Turismo Sport, this car appeared as a playable vehicle in early builds of the game, implying that this car was planned to be included in the game. However, the car ended up being removed before the release of the game, most likely due to licensing issues. It is unknown if the car will reappear as part of a post-release update. Pictures Lotus_Evora_'09_(GT_Sport).jpg|The Lotus Evora '09 as it appeared in Gran Turismo Sport. As stated above, this car appeared as a playable vehicle in early builds of the game, but it was removed during the late stages of development, likely due to licensing issues. Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Lotus Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 6 Cars